Extraterrestrial Lover
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: Judai looked up and swore that his heart stopped. True, he hadn't seen many humans before but this had to be the most attractive one out of the few. Inspired by "ET" by Katy Perry. One-shot. Spiritshipping. Beware of language/sexual-ish content.


**Extraterrestrial Lover**

**Inspired by "ET" by Katy Perry (the original, not the craptastic remix version ) and by my story "It's Supernatural". This is a completely unrelated one-shot and you don't need to read one before the other, although if you like this then I encourage you to go read it!**

* * *

><p>Some others of his race might have found this a strange place to go, especially on his first outing to Earth. Most Neo-Spacians would have picked a garden or a museum, something cultured. Actually that was the exact reason that Judai had chosen this place. From the pounding music, the hypnotic neon lights and smell of sweat and spilled alcohol, this place was nothing like anything on his home planet.<p>

Judai grabbed a bright green drink from a passing tray and downed it quickly; the beverage didn't have quite the same effect on him as it did the humans, but he figured that if he had enough of them he would feel something. That drink was his sixth, and he thought that he could almost feel a buzz in his head.

The song changed and someone bumped into him from behind. For a few moments Judai allowed his body to grind up against whoever it was before stepping away. He almost laughed out loud at the thought of what his adopted parents would say if they knew he'd come here.

_Fuck them._

"Fuck them," he said aloud- not quite sure what it meant but liking the sound of it nonetheless, though nobody heard him over the pulsating beat.

Yes. Fuck his so-called parents and their stuffy ideas of propriety and class. He staggered out of the crowd and over to the bar, not even paying attention to what drink he ordered or what value the bill was that he slapped onto the table. All he wanted was to erase those people from his mind- he couldn't even really call them caretakers because they had never taken care of him. He was their Charity Case, dumped on the doorstep and grudgingly given a room when the High Council said that he was legally theirs now.

He swallowed the drink and licked away a small drop that missed his mouth and landed instead on his cheek.

"I've seen that look before."

Judai looked up and swore that his heart stopped. True, he hadn't seen many humans before but this had to be the most attractive one out of the few. Aqua hair, ocean blue eyes and pale skin that glistened with sweat. Clearly the boy had been dancing for a while.

"Come again?" Judai asked, if only to make him talk again.

The boy grinned. "You look like you're ready to scream or throw something. Who pissed you off?"

"My parents," he said, pulling his eyes away from the boy's face and taking in the rest of his body. Damn, how could anyone have legs that long?

The boy snapped his fingers under Judai's nose.

"You have to buy me a drink before you get to look at me like that."

Judai laughed. "How old are you?" He knew that there was an age limit on drinking here, not that he was following it, and honestly he didn't care- he just wanted to know more about the boy.

"Old enough," he said, leaning closer. "But if you really don't want to get me something then you could at least ask me to dance with you."

Judai smirked, grabbing the boys hand and twining their fingers together.

"Are you always this forward with strange men?"

"No," he confessed, looking embarrassed for a second. "There's just something different about you."

_Damn right._

Judai had always loved his ability to affect people's emotions, and this was no exception. Judai reached out with his mind, tapping into the boy's head and sending him a mixture of excitement and desire. It didn't take long for the change to take effect; his posture changed and his pupils dilated to the point where they almost covered his iris.

"You have a name?" Judai asked.

The boy swallowed and licked his lips. Judai followed each movement with a hawk-like gaze.

"Jesse," he said finally, a waver in his voice.

Judai held back a smug grin- the boy was his.

Judai pulled Jesse away from the bar and into the center of the dance floor, turning to face him and placing his hands on his hips, watching for a reaction. Rather than shirk at the intimate contact Jesse leaned into it. They swayed to the beat and Jesse stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Judai's neck.

"You didn't tell me your name," Jesse said suddenly.

"True, I didn't," Judai said absently. He slipped on hand under Jesse's shirt and traced the waistband of his jeans, delicately brushing his nails along the flesh. He felt a flash of victory when Jesse shivered.

"Tell me now," Jesse gasped.

Judai considered it for a moment. The one thing they'd always told him was to never let a human get attached to their kind. He would probably wind up having to leave the boy at some point after all, and separation was so hard for these frail creatures. Still it seemed unlikely that Jesse would give up.

"Jaden."

He had no idea where it came from or why he'd even thought to give a fake name, but it sounded enough like Judai where he would respond if someone called it. In any case it seemed to work because Judai felt Jesse relax even further and he took it as an opportunity to pull him closer- so close in fact that their chests were now touching.

Judai rested his head on Jesse's shoulder, closing his eyes and pushing his hips against Jesse's a few times until he pushed back. If his head hadn't been positioned so close he would have missed the low whimper that came from the back of Jesse's throat.

Judai picked his head up, raising one hand to Jesse's chin and tilting his face up. His eyes were half closed and his lips were parted, and without even realizing what he was doing Judai shut his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to Jesse's lips.

He felt Jesse's heart rate pick up and kissed him again, moving his lips in a rhythm that matched the beat of the music. This time Jesse moaned audibly and crushed his body against Judai; so close that it seemed even air couldn't have gotten between them.

Judai found himself simultaneously turned on and fascinated, as now there was no doubt in his mind that humans were an incredibly interesting species. More out of curiosity than anything, Judai slipped a hand up the back Jesse's shirt and stroked his fingers up and down his spin. Jesse's back arched and Judai actually stumbled back from the pressure. He wondered if all humans were this sensitive or if it was just Jesse.

Jesse pulled away and Judai gave him a moment to catch his breath before leaning in again. Jesse's fingers raked through his hair and lips parted, tongue swiping across Judai's lips. Judai pulled his hand around to Jesse's stomach, tracing the muscles of his abdomen and then sliding his hand down, over his hips and resting on the inside of his thigh. Jesse made no move to stop him, nor did he seem uncomfortable. Judai was surprised by how open Jesse was to his advances- aside from that one moment earlier he hadn't had to use his abilities on Jesse at all. The boy was completely relaxed and – Judai could already tell- more than willing to keep up with the pace that Judai was setting.

Absorbed in this thought, Judai almost missed the heated whisper that Jesse pressed into this next kiss.

"I want you."

Almost missed it- but not quite.

Judai pulled away and latched his mouth onto Jesse's neck, kissing hard enough to leave a mark, not that he noticed it at the time.

Had he taken this too far?

It was bad to get attached, very bad indeed, and yet something told him that if he kept this up then this night wasn't going to be just a one-time thing. Hell, he didn't want it to be a one-time thing! Not even an hour with this boy and already Judai knew that he was special.

"Jaden," Jesse gasped.

_What has this boy done to me?_

"Jaden! I have to go!"

_Wait, what?_

"What?"

Jesse pulled away, grabbing Judai's wrist and tugging him off the dance floor. Judai followed him blindly, almost tripping as Jesse marched through the club, over to the front door and hauled him outside.

It wasn't a cold night, but after the heat of the club Judai still shivered from the temperature. Jesse looked annoyed and he seemed to be muttering profanities, but he didn't let go of Judai's hand.

"What's wrong?" Judai finally asked, more than a little thrown off.

Jesse turned to him, a pleading look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to go- it's already twelve thirty and my dorm's alarm system won't let anyone in after one."

Judai blinked slowly, not sure that he understood everything Jesse had said.

"Okay," he said slowly. "So…what-?"

Jesse kissed him. A deep and heart stopping kiss. He pulled away too soon.

"Meet me here tomorrow. Same time."

Judai forced himself to think. This was becoming something- this wasn't a one-time thing.

"Please, Jaden! I don't know why but…God I don't even know! You're making me crazy!"

Judai barely managed to contain a laugh. _Jesse_ thought _he_ was going crazy? Judai couldn't even begin to name all the reasons he should say no, or say yes and then not show up. yet for every one of those reasons to say no he thought of a reason to say yes.

"Jaden?"

Judai focused on Jesse. He suddenly looked very confused and lost, like a puppy that had suddenly been dropped on a corner and told to stay while it's owner walked away.

_Damn. I can't leave him._

Before he'd left, the elders had issued him the same warning they gave everyone who went away.

"Don't get involved with a human unless you don't plan on coming back."

_Well, what the hell. _

He leaned forward slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Jesse's. He watched the look on his face go from confused to shocked and finally his eyes slid shut and his lips opened a tiny bit-

Judai turned his head and pecked Jesse on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, baby."

And with that he turned and walked away, a triumphant grin on his face.

_I never liked that place any way._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN. THE END.<strong>

**My gosh this story is so full of FAIL .**

**m(_ _)m**

**Ah, what the hell, I might as well say it…I wanted to make this a bit smuttier, alas I fail at such things.**

**FYI- if you read "It's Supernatural," Judai's back story in here is pretty much what it's going to be in there. Not that I gave away much, but I think you can figure it out.**

**Reviews? ^-^**


End file.
